1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fermented composition and method for forming thereof, and in particular relates to a fermented composition of mung bean hulls, method for forming thereof, wherein the fermented composition of mung bean hulls has anti-oxidation and anti-inflammation effects.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mung bean products mainly comprise mung beans without hulls, germinated mung beans and mung bean soup. Specific types of mung beans comprise defensins that inhibit inflammation through inhibiting nitric oxide production. Moreover, it was reported that mung bean soup has anti-oxidation effects. Note that numerous patents for applying mung bean have been disclosed.
Taiwan patent publication number 200745338 discloses a method for manufacturing enzyme of mung bean fermented with Antrodia camphorate, which comprise re-fermenting the fermented product of entire mung bean with Antrodia camphorate, and then after drying and grinding, filling the fermented product into capsules or tableting the fermented product. The enzyme of mung bean fermented with Antrodia camphorate has anti-viral and chemical toxin dissolution effects, among others.
US patent publication number 2009/0068150 A1 discloses an extract, wherein mung beans are washed with water and then extracted. Then, after the extract is sterilized, a lactic acid bacteria is added therein for fermentation. Next, after isolation, a formula is added therein for cosmetic product applications.
During manufacturing of mung bean products having mung beans without hulls, mung bean hulls are removed. Currently, the removed mung bean hulls are not recycled into food products or food by-products (such as a fermented product thereof).